Tsundere
by ShizuNight
Summary: ¡Vamos! ¿Hinata Hyuga enamorada? No, no puede ser. Ella solamente quería jugar con ese rubio teñido. Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de Shion Hyuga. Para eso pide la ayuda de Hinata, la prima de ella. Por eso digo, la pobre Hyuga se está engañando a sí misma.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno [AU], Mucho Ooc, Posible lengua vulgar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsundere**

 **[Naruhina]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frunció el entrecejo y fulminó con la mirada a las personas cariñosas que se encontraban demostrando su amor en público. Odiaba salir a la calle y encontrarse con eso.

—Tarados— susurró para sí misma, sin darse cuenta de la persona que estaba atrás de ella.

—Tan temprano y con mal humor— Naruto mostró una radiante sonrisa, mientras detenía el caminar de la chica.

— ¿Es tu problema?— le preguntó muy amablemente, cosa no muy común en ella— Sabes, deberías dejar de perseguirme, pareces un acosador.

El rubio alzó una ceja, sus ojos brillaron.

—Tal vez lo soy— soltó ante la acusación de la chica.

— ¿Eh?— aprovechando el estado confuso de ella, la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Envolviéndola entre sus brazos fuertes y musculosos.

—Hinata— susurró en su oído, la pelinegra se estremeció— ¿Shion le entregará chocolates a alguien?

Tensó su mandíbula, obligándose a no darle una paliza en medio de la calle. Pisó el pie del chico, separándose al fin.

Extrañaba su espacio personal.

—No lo sé— contestó empezando a caminar. Se le hacía tarde para llegar a clases.

Naruto la siguió unos minutos después, un poco enfadado por lo ocurrido. Le reclamó pero la Hyuga seguía callada. No estaba para pelear con un estúpido chico de cabello teñido.

…

Y supongo que ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué Naruto preguntó por Shion?

Fácil. El Uzumaki se encontraba enamorado de ella, la rubia de ojos violetas había cautivado por completo su corazón.

Que suertuda era.

Sin embargo, quiero contarles algo más.

Shion Hyuga era tímida, extremadamente tímida. Todo lo contrario a su prima Hinata, un demonio sin igual. O eso era lo que pensaba nuestro rubio.

¿Qué sucedió?

Creo que ya deben de habérselo imaginado. Uzumaki Naruto empezó a investigar sobre la familiar de su amor platónico, entró a la oficina de la directora, esculcó entre los documentos, leyó miles de veces todos los datos puestos allí, les preguntó cosas relevantes a los compañeros de su salón, la seguía en cada hora de receso y terminó uniéndose al club donde ella entraría.

Nadie lo descubriría ¿verdad?

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

 **Primer paso:** Él se acercaría a ella, con la excusa de que no conocía a nadie y le preguntaría si podría estar en su grupo.

 **Segundo paso:** Una vez entablada una amistad, empezaría con unas irrelevantes preguntas sobre su familia. Llegando al tema de su prima, Shion.

 **Tercer paso:** La convencería de llevarlo a conocer a la rubia y todo quedaría en manos de él.

Nada malo podría pasar. Bueno, utilizaría a la Hyuga, pero eso sería por un momento. Su intención no era hacerla sufrir o algo por el estilo.

Por esa razón, ejecutaría su plan al pie de la letra.

El primer paso empezó correctamente, eliminando los percances que tuvo, ahora solo tenía que avanzar al segundo paso.

Todo iba bien hasta que…

—Te gusta Shion— la inquisidora mirada de ella, hizo que se atragantara

— ¿Q-Qué dices?— su rostro ardía. La pelinegra torció la boca.

— ¿Me equivoco?— preguntó. Naruto se quedó callado— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Eso sí que lo había sorprendido. No esperaba quedar al descubierto tan pronto pero esa oportunidad sólo se presentaba una vez en la vida. No debía desaprovecharla.

— ¿Me ayudarás?— nervioso y casi comiéndose las uñas, esperaba la respuesta de Hinata.

—Claro— le había dicho ella, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, lo cual Naruto decidió pasar por alto.

Y así, el plan de nuestro rubio hiperactivo había terminado con éxito.

Pero no todo era tan cierto, Hinata no había aceptado ayudarlo en realidad. Ella sólo necesitaba diversión y ese rubio la sacaba de quicio. No era para nada discreto al preguntar sobre su prima y nuestra pelinegra decidió jugarle una broma.

La Hyuga sabía perfectamente que Shion estaba enamorada de su amigo Toneri, un chico muy guapo y caballeroso. No era molestoso como Naruto, ni chillón, ni bruto y peormente, teñido.

Ese cabello rubio, la volvía loca. Pero no hablamos de amor, se volvía loca cada vez que se cruzaba con ese color extravagante, que no podía pasar por desapercibido nunca. Muy mal tinte el que había utilizado.

Si Hinata siguiera enumerando las diferencias entre Naruto y Toneri, nunca terminaríamos esta historia.

¡Oh! Pero lo siguiente no podía faltar. Toneri nunca… ¡Nunca sería un acosador!

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio empieza a nombrar los datos personales de una persona, cuándo recién la conoce?!

Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Pero eso era lo que había hecho él. Otro motivo para que Hinata se hartara rápidamente de su presencia.

…

Vamos a contar cómo fue su primera conversación.

Nuestro rubio siguió el primer paso de su plan. _Acercarse a ella y ser su amigo._

Antes de ir, suspiró nervioso e hizo memoria de todo lo que había leído. Sólo tenía una oportunidad.

Caminó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba la mujer, perdida en sus pensamientos, frunciendo el entrecejo de una manera que la hacía ver endemoniadamente tierna.

¡Esperen! Eso había sido extraño. Naruto sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, empezaba a delirar.

—Hey— llamó su atención, la ojiperla rodó los ojos— Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto.

Y como Hinata no era tan amable que digamos, pensaba ignorar olímpicamente a ese chico loco pero recordó las palabras de su querido primo.

 _Hinata-sama debería ser más cortés. Eso haría una señorita._

Vamos, vamos, intentarlo no la mataba ¿cierto?

—Mucho gusto, soy Hyu…— todo iba bien hasta que él la interrumpió.

—Eres Hyuga Hinata, primogénita de la familia Hyuga, expertos en los combates de Karate y Artes marciales— comenzó a hablar. La susodicha frunció el ceño— Tu cumpleaños es el 27 de Diciembre, tienes 16 años, mides 1.60, sangre tipo A, tienes una hermana menor que se llama Hanabi, te apasiona leer, eres la mejor alumna de tu salón, según tus amigas, tu copa de sostén es…—

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!— gritó al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el rostro, callándolo.

Al carajo los buenos modales, ese acosador merecía un castigo. Ella estaba a punto de darle su merecido cuando la profesora ingresó. Se detuvo automáticamente, su comportamiento estudiantil era intachable, ese rubio teñido no sería el motivo de la primera marca roja de su expediente.

Lo dejaría vivo por esa ocasión.

Sin embargo, el ojiazul sólo había tomado por broma el golpe que la mujer le dio. Seguía empeñado en completar su plan, esa idea nadie se la quitaría de la mente.

La seguía día tras día, esperaba que saliera de la preparatoria para acompañarla de camino a casa, siendo golpeado en varias ocasiones. Se sentaba junto a ella en los recesos, tratando de iniciar una conversación pero ésta parecía ignorar perfectamente su presencia.

Después de un mes insistiendo, logró su cometido. Hinata, rendida y cabrada, aceptó ser su amiga.

La felicidad del rubio era inmensa, salieron a comer, después de tanta insistencia, y allí fue donde su plan cayó al abismo.

El resto ya lo saben ustedes.

…

Ya les he contado la mitad de lo sucedido. ¿Quieren seguir?

Creo que sí. Ahora narremos lo que sucedió después.

Hinata lo llevó donde su prima, haría que el teñido se hiciera su amigo y luego se iría. No quería estar cuando Naruto se declarara y Shion lo rechazara.

Para ese entonces, se alejaría lo suficiente, olvidando el hecho de que acepto ser su amiga y volviendo a su pacífica vida de chica rica y antisocial. _Ya se parecía a Sasuke_ , sonrió al pensarlo.

Todo pintaba bien hasta que escuchó tartamudeos y frente a sus ojos, vio cómo en cámara lenta, un rubio salía corriendo de allí.

Giró a ver a la chica de orbes violetas, ésta con una sonrisa nerviosa le comentó que sólo lo había saludado con un beso en la mejilla y que después, él salió corriendo.

¡Vaya, idiota!

Y así transcurrió la semana, sin noticias de Naruto. Hinata volvió a su rutina diaria, aunque un dolor en su pecho siempre estaba presente, para ser exactos, desde que él dejó de aparecer.

El lunes por la mañana, los cursos de segundo año se unificaban. No tenía amigos en otros salones, así que no había motivo alguno para estar feliz o esperar con ansias ese día.

Pero para sorpresa suya, cuando se acercaba a comprar una bebida en la máquina expendedora del patio, ese chico de cabello chillón golpeaba con sus puños la dichosa máquina. Parecía ser que se le había tragado unas monedas.

Sin ser consciente, una carcajada había salido de ella. Naruto la observó sorprendido, la pelinegra calló al verse descubierta.

Azul y perla se encontraron por unos segundos. Algo dentro de Hinata, palpitó.

Nerviosa y con un calor insoportable en las mejillas, decidió salir corriendo. Naruto la atrapó, tragó en seco y le pidió que hablaran.

En un banco cerca de allí, los dos se sentaron. El rubio fue el primero en empezar la dichosa conversación.

—Necesito que me ayudes— directo al grano— Lamento haber desperdiciado la oportunidad que me diste pero…— Hinata notó el nerviosismo de él— P-Parece ser que me gusta mucho, Shion.

¡Vamos! Esas palabras fueron como pequeñas cuchillas clavándose en el corazón de ella.

Sonrió y por alguna razón, que no entendía aún, tenía ganas de llorar.

Después de unas horas de insistencia, aceptó ayudarlo. Aún quería divertirse.

Pero lo cierto es que se estaba engañando a sí misma. Muy mal Hinata, muy mal.

…

Ahora ya están listos para entender lo que sucedió en la primera parte.

¿Por dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo!

—No lo sé— contestó empezando a caminar. Se le hacía tarde para llegar a clases.

Naruto la siguió unos minutos después, un poco enfadado por lo ocurrido. Le reclamó pero la Hyuga seguía callada. No estaba para pelear con un estúpido chico de cabello teñido.

—Deberías cambiar esa forma de ser— bromeó, Hinata se detuvo.

—Tú también— enarcó una ceja al mirarlo— Si sigues así, Shion nunca te prestará atención.

El rubio rió. Esa mujer no cambiaba pero así la quería.

—Pero estarías tú— rodeó con los brazos a la chica— Eso me es suficiente.

Hinata se sonrojó, golpeó con el codo al muchacho y continuó su camino. Debía llegar a tiempo y calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Nuevo fic!

¡Naruhina!

¿Estrellitas? ¿Reviews?

Espero les haya gustado éste primer capítulo.

 **ShizuNight**


End file.
